Taken
by Blackdemon21
Summary: It was a calm day and four mermaids swam through the ocean without a care in the world; one day a fishing vessel came and two of the younger mermaids managed to get captured by humans and taken away from their lovers


**Chapter 1 Captured**

**A/N: Hey my little yaoi kittens, I'm back with a new story, but this time it'll be another crossover fic, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next authors note.**

**Summary: It was a calm day and four mermaids swam through the ocean without a care in the world; one day a fishing vessel came and two of the younger mermaids managed to get captured by humans and taken away from their lovers.**

**Rating: T (may change to M later)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**.**

**.**

Two mermaids, or should I say mermen swam through the water, laughing as they played a game of chase, one had a tail with blue-green scales, short navy blue hair and ocean blue eyes, the other had a tail with emerald scales to match his eyes and he had short brown hair.

" Slow down Teito," the blue eyes boy said as he tried to keep up with his friend," you just need to swim faster Ciel, just push yourself a little harder," Ciel gave a nod and forced himself to move faster until he managed to catch up with Teito and tackle him, sending them both tumbling toward the sand covered floor.  
Both boys laughed as they began swimming along the seafloor messing with some of the sea life.

"Ciel, Teito, what are you doing?" Both boys turned around and saw two older mermen, one had pitch black scales to match his raven black hair and he had ruby red eyes, the other had golden hair with blue eyes that matched the scales on his tail," we're just messing with the bottom feeders," Ciel said.  
The red eyed mermaid sighed," what did we tell you about messing with them?" He asked, both boys hung their heads before speaking," don't tease them," they both said," good, now let's go before the fishermen come," Ciel and Teito were confused, they always had to leave their new home every time those humans came.  
" Sebastian, Frau, why do we need to leave every time those humans come?" Ciel asked," they're dangerous, if they ever caught one of us, they would probably do terrible things," both boys were even more curious now," promise you won't go anywhere near those things," Frau stated," we promise," Teito said," good, now come on, were going to leave tomorrow and we should get some sleep, it'll be a long journey."

Teito and Ciel said their goodbyes and left with their lovers, Ciel swam backwards as he looked up at his lover from underneath him," Ciel, what are you doing?" Sebastian asked, looking down at him," nothing," Ciel swam up and wrapped his arms around his loves neck and nuzzled their noses together.  
" Where will we go tomorrow Sebastian?" Ciel asked," I don't know, but just be happy that we'll be going with Teito and Frau," they came to a smooth rock that was underwater but high enough so they could peek their heads above to look for any danger without having to swim so far.

Ciel grabbed the blanket and old pillows he had found and laid them down, he pulled the covers over the both of them and closed his eyes to go to sleep.

Teito opened his eyes and saw that it was pitch black outside, he looked over at Frau and saw that he was fast asleep, quietly, he got up and went to go find Ciel.  
He swam for awhile until he saw Ciel and his mate asleep, he silently made his way over to them, being careful not to wake up Sebastian," Ciel, wake up," he nudged the blue haired boy causing him to groan and open his eyes," huh? Teito? What is it?" He asked," I'm going to go see what the humans in that ship look like, wanna come?" Teito stated, Ciel nodded and the two made their way over to large boat and peeked out of the water.

On the ship the fishermen sat around laughing and telling stories while a two young boys just stayed silent, both had short blonde hair, but one had green eyes and the other had sky blue," hey, Alois, Mikage, go throw the net into the water and wait for it to fill up," the two boys gave a nod and went to go throw the net into the water.

They picked up the fishing net and walked over to the edge, their eyes widened when they could've sworn they saw two tails splash in the water, but they just thought it was some dolphins or something. They easily casted the water into the ocean and waited.

Ciel and Teito sighed with relief when they weren't spotted, suddenly, the sound of something entering the water caused them to look up, both gasped in shock as they saw a net approaching them very quickly, desperately they tried to swim away, but the net sank to fast and trapped the two.

No matter how much they struggled they only managed to get even more tangled up in the net; the two boys began to panic as the felt the net tighten around them and start to move, the water above them began to grow shallow and then they understood what was happening, they were being captured by the humans.  
Teito and Ciel hugged each other, not knowing what else to do, soon they were above the water and they gasped in shock when they saw two boys about their age look at them in shock and amazement.

Alois and Mikage couldn't believe their eyes, they thought they had caught a bunch of fish due to how heavy it was, but instead, they caught two boys with tails," captain! Captain! We caught something you need to see," the two pulled the net onto the deck and ran off to find the captain of the ship," what did you catch today?" a man with white hair and purple eyes asked; he then looked in shock at the two creatures in the net,"my, my, my, it looks like we've caught ourselves some mermaids," the man said with a smirk.  
" those are mermaids, we didn't think those things even existed," Alois said as he got down on his knee to get a close look at them, Alois noticed that the two seemed to flinch every time one of them got close," trust me, they do exist, and if we found these two, there aught to be more near by," the white haired man said," what do you mean?" Mikage asked," these two are only children, so the ones taking care of them will get worried and come looking for them, understand?" both boys nodded as a sign they understood.  
" Good, now go put those two somewhere where they'll stay wet, and make sure to feed them," the captain said," as you wish captain Ayanami," the two said in unison.

Ayanami gave a nod and walked off; Alois and Mikage made sure to be gentle as they removed the net," there you go, are you two okay?" the green eyed boy asked, the two only nodded," can you tell us your names?" Alois asked, the mermaid with navy blue hair hook his head as a no," okay then, let's get you two somewhere wet," Mikage picked up the both of them and swung each one over a shoulder and carried them to a large tank where they kept the fish they caught.

Ciel and Teito were surprised when they were suddenly picked up and put in a container filled with water and fish; the container was big but they didn't have enough room to swim around. They looked above the water and out at the ocean, Sebastian and Frau would be very angry and worried if they woke up and found them gone, they knew they wouldn't be able to escape now, so the two let themselves sink to the bottom of the tank and fall asleep.

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Well everyone, that was the first chapter of my new story, sorry if it is badly written near the end, I started to get lazy and couldn't come up with anything else, I'm pretty sure this was just a random plot bunny, but I'll make sure to finish it, I think at least, well that's all I had to say and I guess I'll see you all in the next chapter, Ciao. **


End file.
